Wanted, Needed and Loved
by The BatThing
Summary: Bruce and 9-year-old Dick talk after a horrible crime. Couldn't help but write a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted, Needed, Loved**

 **By** : Cas

* * *

He wasn't surprised when his bedroom door opened and the sound of footsteps approached. Bruce Wayne felt a tug and flicked his eyes towards his ward. Richard John Grayson. "Hi."

"Can I open the window?" Dick's eyes were their normal eerie shade of blue. Soul piercing. His stuffed elephant was under his arm, signaling he was here for the night.

Bruce had expected it, they'd come across a rather horrific crime scene. "Do what you gotta do, chum."

The Romani did just that. He tugged the shade up and unlatched the locks, opening the window. It was raining, it was pouring, the old man was snoring. The sound and smell were comforting. Just like always Dick made a situation better. Nine years old and pure sunshine wherever he went.

"You ok?" Bruce offered as he felt his mattress shift from the added weight.

"Fine." Dick hooked a finger across the bridge of his nose and popped his thumb into his mouth.

Bruce reached out to the offending hand and pulled it free. "No, no, Dick." Every time the thumb sucking was initiated Bruce ended up feeling like shit. He was positive Mary and John Grayson had broke their child from the bad habit, but becoming Robin equaled stress. Stress equaled self comfort, and for Dick that had meant reverting to his thumb. "Talk it out, don't suck your thumb."

Momentarily upset the boy pulled his hand to his chest. "Wasn't sucking my thumb," he lied. The tiny scar on his right thumb, as well as the obvious dent growing out of his fingernail said otherwise. Thumb sucking could be a semi-dangerous act if done unconsciously.

"That's great."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Dick spoke. "I can't stop my thoughts."

Yeah, Bruce knew what that was like. He offered a sad smile and jerked his head, motioning a nod against the pillow. "I used to have that problem. Wanna know what helps?" The billionaire pushed up, supporting his weight on an elbow. "Alfred taught me."

"Taught you what?"

"You repeat a phrase to yourself. You say: 'I am wanted, I am needed, and I am loved.' And you focus on that. Really focus."

Dick considered and suddenly had a sharp intake of air, panicking. "Mom and dad loved me. They loved me more than anything."

"I know, chum. My mom and dad loved me too. It sucks, huh?"

"Sucks," was the agreement. "Why do bad things happen to people? Like tonight, that was bad. That was evil, and it happened and it's probably happening somewhere else. Some other kid is getting … they're getting -…"

"Raped." Bruce brutally finished. "Yeah, kiddo, it happens. It's not fair. But you're right, it happens and it's wrong, and that's why we do what we do."

Dick tugged the sheets up to his nose, half hiding. "I am wanted, I am needed, and I am loved."

"Damn straight." Bruce affirmed as he settled back into the mattress. He startled as a tiny arm latched across his chest and an equally small body tugged closer. How strange was life? One year you're alone and the next you find your best friend in some random kid. Tonight had been horrific, absolutely horrific. Discovering rape, in any form, was bad enough, but to discover the victim was a child… "You shouldn't have been there tonight."

Dick's breath puffed against his arm. The nine year old repositioned so his head rested on Bruce's chest. "Probably not. But nobody should have been. It shouldn't've happened at all."

This kid was fucking perfect. Bruce tossed an arm out and allowed the boy to snuggle closer. He wasn't sure what they were yet. Not father and son, not brothers, but both at the same time.

 **END**

1\. Thanks. As always, write what you know;)

2\. Signs Bruce Wayne is mentally ill. Don't take your kids crime fighting, people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted** , **Needed** , **Loved**

 **By** : Cas

* * *

Bruce awoke to something uncomfortable scratching into his low percentile fat. He dug a hand and pulled out a starburst wrapper. It was pink. He blinked at it, hesitating before catching sight of the toy elephant to his right. ' _Oh, yeah, Dick.'_ Propping up on his elbows Bruce surveyed the nine-year-old blanket-hog on his left, curled up around both pillows.

Typical.

The billionaire carefully dislodged himself from the mess and prepared for the morning. Shower, teeth, hair, clothes, and yeah, he was pretty much perfect in appearance … he gave his reflection in the mirror a thumbs up before returning to the bed. Twenty-two-years-old and somewhat cocky. "Dick. Picking you up here." He dug his hands under the kid's arms and lifted. Dick began as dead weight, but upon waking, shifted to make the task easier.

"Zitka." The Romani muttered as his head nuzzled against Bruce's shoulder. He relaxed and his weight became all the more heavy. "Don't forget Zitka."

Bruce snatched the elephant with his free hand and wondered at the pink candy wrapper with annoyance. "School in half an hour." He reminded, carrying the child down the hall. "Half an hour means-?"

Dick grumbled, angry eyes opening. "Half an hour means shower." He straightened his back and stared into Bruce's own blue eyes. "You realize how nerdy you are when you say stuff like that?"

"Mhh-hm." He pushed open the bedroom door and deposited the child atop the bed, the elephant followed suit. "Blame the butler, I'm positive he had something to do with bad catchphrases."

"Hello!" Dick suddenly chirped, though as soon as he spoke his face went red and screwed up with confusion.

"Uh, hi?" Bruce ruffled the raven head of hair as he turned away, heading towards the stairs. Upon entrance to the kitchen he was greeted by Alfred. "Hi."

The butler scoffed, apparently in a mood. "Oatmeal."

Bruce stared at the container of Quaker Oats and knew he was in trouble. "You mad?"

"Peaches, strawberries and raspberries are in the refrigerator."

"…This is about last night?"

Alfred turned, anger intertwined with utter and complete hurt. "You allowed a nine year old boy to witness a rape! A _traumatized_ nine year old, might I add!" The butler had been against making Dick Robin since the start. To be honest he'd been against Bruce becoming Batman in general. "You should _know_ better!"

"I know, I didn't realize what he'd walk in on."

"You should have realized, you should have thought ahead!"

Bruce lifted his shoulders. "We talked it through, he's ok."

"A nine year old who sleeps with his parents most nights of the week is not 'ok'!"

The billionaire drew away, surprised by the accusation. He wasn't Dick's parent. "Thanks for the oatmeal."

Alfred snorted, angrily, and left the kitchen. The door thumped ominously behind him. Bruce filled the glass measuring cup with the appropriate amount of water and microwaved it. Grapefruit juice, a bowl, and a spoon were laid out as he waited, tapping his finger absentmindedly against the countertop.

The kitchen door opened and Dick shuffled into the room. His hair was sopping wet, but at least he was dressed. "Where's Alfie?"

"Taking a break. You want some oatmeal?"

"Strawberry, please." The nine year old pulled himself up on the barstool as he waited. Neither spoke for awhile, but Dick interrupted the silent with another unexpected: "hello!"

"Once again, hi." Bruce tilted his head as he studied the child's reaction.

Blushing with another look of bewilderment.

"You ok?"

The microwave rang and Bruce set to mixing water with the oatmeal. He kept looking up to the boy. "Dick?" He removed the strawberries from the fridge.

"I dunno why I keep saying that." Frustration accompanied by a shake of his head. "I like my strawberries cut up, ok?"

"What do you mean you don't know why? You're saying hello."

"I know, but … I don't mean to." He reached for the container of strawberries. He bit into one as Bruce set to cutting up the rest.

Bruce decided not to push it and finished preparing breakfast. The two ate in silence intermingled with two random: "hellos!" Bruce observed in silence and realized he'd fucked up. He'd broken this kid he was supposed to protect. "Dick, what are you thinking about before you say hello?"

There was an obvious shutter as Dick halted, his spoon inches from his mouth. He returned the silver wear to the bowl and lowered his head. "…last night."

 ** _Fuck_**! Alfred had been right, Dick hadn't been mentally prepared. The poor kids brain was protecting itself in any way necessary. "You keep interrupting your thoughts. That's why you're blurting out words." A pause and Bruce momentarily covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dick. I'm really sorry you saw what you saw."

They shared the silence.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

Dick gave a sad kind of smile. "Hello?"

"Hello." Bruce returned. He'd call Leslie and set an appointment.

 **END**

1\. PTSD really sucks. Especially when you randomly say words cause your brain is doing its best to repair. Your thoughts get too bad and your brain resets.


End file.
